MST3K 1005 - Blood Waters of Dr. Z
The Movie Synopsis Like in The Projected Man, Dr. Z is a mad scientist seeking revenge against administrative types that have cruelly denied his requests for unlimited quantities of money and human beings to experiment on. He also wants to get a girl. There's also an assortment of victims and clueless law enforcement. Nazis (the World War II-era kind) are involved somehow, it seems, though not in person. There's an In the Heat of the Night-ish dynamic between a lumpy Caucasian sheriff and a young African-American swamp-management guy, another swamp-management guy riding around in a less-than-reliable swamp buggy, and a ridiculously overblown soundtrack. Information Yes, walking catfish do exist. They are native to Southeast Asia, and are an invasive species in the United States, primarily in Florida. For more information, please consult ichthyologist Helen Dobson. Like many movies shown on MST3k, the film was edited down to fit inside the running time of the show. In the case of Blood Waters, the original film was nearly 100 minutes long, so the MSTied version is cut by around 25 minutes, some of which includes a scene in which the chicken-legged sherrif breaks up a gathering of hippie squatters in an abandoned building listening to a song by the same folk artist who sings the film's opening theme (folk singer Jamie DeFrates, who is still quite active in the music community). The complete, unedited version of the film (from a much better quality print) can be seen here. The Episode Host Segments *'Opening Scene': Crow takes up chewing tobacco. He keeps spitting the juice into soda cans, so Mike doesn't know which one to drink. *'Segment One': Crow marks the cans he spits into so Mike won't drink it accidentaly, but Tom does. Pearl deprives the SOL of love, as part of an experiment. *'Segment Two': Crow does an evil voiceover while watching Mike at the bridge, but he gets wedged in a bulkhead and Mike has to loosen him. *'Segment Three': The SOL crew goes fishing while in orbit over a lake. However, the decompression makes their catches worthless. *'Segment Four': Crow and Tom get Bobo and Observer to help convince Mike that nudity in acting is good. Mike is not convinced and asks the 'bots if they just want nude women. *'Segment Five': The 'bots create personalized food carrying cases. Pearl turns Bobo into a mermonkey. *'Stinger': Dr: Z. says, "Sargassum: the weed of deceit!" over a shot of the plant. Obscure References *''"...Unless you're Doug Flutie."'' At 5'10", NFL quarterback Doug Flutie was one of the shorter QBs in the league. *''"So, all roads lead to Wally Cox."'' Wally Cox was a comedic actor during the early years of television, known best for playing 'Mr. Peepers.' *''"Now I'm going to fall in love with Winona Ryder, trash a hotel, maybe take a gun on a plane."'' These are various activities undertaken by actor Robert Downey Jr . during his heavy drug use phase. *''"It's Andy Warhol's 'Swimming'!"'' A reference to pop artist Andy Warhol's literally-named experimental films, such as Sleep and Eat, the first consisting of five and-a-half hours' worth of footage of a sleeping man, the second being fourty-five minutes of film of a man eating what appears to be a mushroom. *''"He's gonna try to win Ben Stein's money."'' Win Ben Stein's Money was a 1997-2003 game show on Comedy Central where contestants competed for $5000 of character actor Ben Stein's money. *''"I gotta finish this up, then I gotta go kill Farley Granger's wife..."'' An allusion to Alfred Hitchcock's 1951 film Strangers on a Train. *"Can't you see what I'm trying to tell you? I love you!" A line from the 1933 film Duck Soup, starring the Marx Brothers, and a favorite MST3K riff during fight/struggle scenes and awkward verbal exchanges. *''"Open up! It's the Fish Police!"'' Fish Police was a comic book series by cartoonist Steven Moncuse, adapted as a short-lived animated TV show in 1992. *''"I'll go pick up the other Banana Splits!"'' Sid and Marty Krofft created the Banana Splits Adventure Hour for Hanna-Barbera in 1967. The main characters -- Bingo, Drooper, Fleegle, and Snork -- drove around in amphibious six-wheelers like... Um, whatshisname, the white guy... does for a while at the end of this movie. *''"I ain't got time to bleed."'' This line was spoken by (former pro wrestler and future Governor of Minnesota) Jesse Ventura's character in the movie "Predator", where he famously says "I ain't got time to bleed" when told that he's bleeding by one of his compatriots. He then proceeds to mow down several guerillas with his hand-held gatling gun. Ventura later used the line as the title of a book. Category:70s Movie Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:PG-rated movies Category:Episodes directed by Michael J. Nelson